


Which type?

by sesshoukid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in sonnet format about which Pokemon starter type to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which type?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Reading Literature class (September 2013) when we had to write a sonnet. I couldn't think of anything and then this came to mind. I actually had fun with it.

Which type should I choose to be my starter?  
Grass, fire, or water are the choices.  
Each types' Pokémon is a three-parter;  
Every one, therefore, contains heard voices.

The grass' first evolution is carefree;  
Its third evolution has firm power.  
First of fire is timid but gutsy;  
Fire's third will battle and not cower.

Water starts as a defiant playmate;  
It ends with an explosive temperament.  
One of these three make up my first teammate;  
With any, I will not be malcontent.

The Pokémon will do what I intend;  
Whomever I choose will be a great friend.


End file.
